Julian Santos
|dob = |status = Alive |eyecolor = Amber |haircolor = Dark Brown |ethnicity = |species = Human |powers = |occupation = Performer Sailor |family = Legend |romances = Scarlett Dragna |appearances = Caraval Legendary Finale }} Julian Bernardo Marrero Santos is Legend's brother and a performer in Caraval. Appearance Julian is described as young and handsome with golden-brown skin, and amber brown eyes. He has dark hair and unshaved he has dark stubble and a silver streak along his jaw from giving up a day of his life for Scarlett. Also, Due to Governor Dragna, he has a thin, jagged scar that runs from his jaw to the corner of his eye. Julian is well-built, every inch of his back is muscled just as his torso is. He has a thick scar that disfigures the space between his shoulder blades, two more scars crossed his lower back as if someone had stabbed him multiple times. Personality While in character, he was a more careless, laid back, relaxed type, who seemed to care about nothing, he called Scarlett 'Crimson' throughout the duration of the book, much to her dislike. He seemed like he didn't want to get attached to anyone. He also seemed to think that Dante was very untrustworthy for Scarlett to spend her time around. He disappears many times throughout the book, leaving Scarlett to try and figure things out alone, and comes back with useless information. Later, we find out that he is Legend's brother. Scarlett discovers that he was actually a performer, only meant to play a part, not to have real feelings. However, Julian broke the rules for Scarlett, and developed real feelings for her over the course of the game. Background Julian comes from the Santos family of performers. For most of his life, Julian looked up to Legend and idolized him, he stated that most of his life he wanted to be Legend. When Julian became a performer he didn't care if he lied or hurt anyone, he just wanted to impress Legend. However, after the incident with Rosa, he lost faith in everything. After that, he realized Caraval was no longer the game it once had been: meant to give people a harmless adventure and make them a little wiser. Legend had changed over the years, becoming more of a villain each time he played one that he became a villain in real life. A few months before Julian met Scarlett he decided to leave but Legend persuaded him to give him another chance and stay. Plot Caraval Julian is first introduced when Scarlett finds him in the barrel room with her sister, Donatella. Scarlett pulled Tella away from Julian to tell her that Legend had replied to her letters and gave her three tickets- one for Scarlett, one for Tella, and another for Scarlett's fiancé. However, they did not have a way to leave the island, but Julian overhears this and tells them that he can get them off the island and into Caraval, for a price- the third ticket. Scarlett refuses, and later, sends Julian a note saying that she wants to talk to him. When they meet, Scarlett offers Julian all three tickets if he leaves without Tella. Julian then drugs her, by request of Tella, and they leave the island. When Scarlett wakes up, she's on a boat with Julian. They converse, and when they arrive on the island, Scarlett realizes Tella is not there. Julian tells her that they have to find shelter or they'll freeze. When they arrive at a clock shop, Legend had left a note and clothes, as well as food, for the two. Julian steals a pocket watch. When a worker in the clock shop offers Scarlett passageway through a grandfather clock to Caraval, Julian says not to trust him and leaves Scarlett behind. Scarlett refuses the offer, and she calls for Julian. Julian appears, and it seems like he was waiting for her. When the two reach the gates of Caraval, Jovan, a performer, says that she needs their tickets. Scarlett realizes she doesn't have them, but Julian says he has them, putting an arm around her and calling her love. Later, Julian says that they need to act like they're engaged, as the second ticket Legend gave Scarlett was for her fiancé. They get onto a boat, and as sunrise approaches, Julian pushes Scarlett into their hotel, getting locked outside. Scarlett convinces the innkeeper to let Julian in, and they receive keys to their bedrooms. When they get to their rooms, which are right next to each other, Julian says that if he sees Tella, he'll tell her Scarlett was looking for her, dismissing Scarlett. When they enter their rooms, it turns out that there are two different doors, but it is one room. Julian says he's going to sleep on the bed, not on the lounge or the floor just because Scarlett is a girl. Scarlett says he can't do that, but Julian says he can. He gives her the first clue before she leaves. Julian remains allies with Scarlett, helping her find her sister. He flirts with her throughout the novel and begins to develop feelings for Scarlett. Scarlett starts to become suspicious of Julian after he exchanges blood with her to save her after Scarlett was scammed on a deal for information about how to win Caraval. She believes that Julian may be Legend. She confronts Julian, and Julian reveals that he is not Legend, but Legend's brother later on. When Scarlett's father and her real fiancee, Count Nicolas d'Arcy show up, Julian is scarred by Scarlett's father on his jawline to his eye. He refuses to let her father take Scarlett, and eventually saves her. Julian then gets killed during Caraval by Legend. However, his death is temporary. He is revived by Legend once Caraval ends, and Scarlett is nervous to talk to him after realizing that he was just a performer. He admits that his feelings for her were real and that he broke the rules to remain with her during the game. His only role in the game was supposed to be taking her to the island and leaving her, but he was captivated by her love for her sister and remained by her side. Legendary ~more to be added~ Finale ~more to be added~ Gallery Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png|Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art Julian by Micheline Ryckman.png|Julian by Micheline Ryckman Scarlett and Julian by Micheline Ryckman.png|Scarlett and Julian by Micheline Ryckman Scarlett and Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png|Scarlett and Julian by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art Julian by Niru.png| Julian by Niru Trivia *Julian's name is of Latin origin and means youthful, representing his generally easy-going and mischievous nature.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Julian References }} Category:Characters Category:Performers Category:Male Category:Caraval Category:Legendary Category:Finale Category:Santos Family